Nick's Angel
by outawork
Summary: Nick find's his Angel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

I woke up this morning with story in my head and I had to write it down immediately. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Nick's Angel

Judy pulled up to the house and parked. She got out and looked at old place. It was a brick split level with two large windows in front. The lawn was perfectly cut and the hedges looked like they were made with a cookie cutter. There were flowers on both sides of the walk and not weed in sight. He did keep the place up pretty well. Then she pounded on the door.

"This is the police! You're under arrest!"

She stepped back from door and heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Judy!" he exclaimed and then gave her a fox's grin.

She went to him. He lifted her into his arms and tenderly kissed her. She let it go on and then felt him stiffen. He pulled back she noticed that he was blushing. She smiled and then blushed a bit herself.

"Sorry Judith. I…"

She reached up and took his face in her hands and returned the kiss.

"Grandmother always said you gave the best kisses in the world," she said and eye twinkled. "And she was right."

Nick gave his granddaughter a little grin. He put her down and ushered her inside. They went to the kitchen and lunch was almost ready. She came over for lunch every day. It wasn't just to check up on him, but she truly enjoyed his company. Also, she looked so much like her grandmother that it gave him the feeling that she was still around. He always made her a salad and all the vegetables she liked. She filled her plate and put a few things on his while finished frying his meat. Where he got the chicken she'd never know.

He spooned the chicken onto his plate and as always her nose twitched. He smiled and gave a wink. She shook her head and started on the salad. When they'd finished she helped him with the dishes ignoring his protests that he could do it himself. Then they went back and sat at the kitchen table. He told her stories about the old days when he'd met her grandmother and when he had become a cop. She'd heard all the old stories before a hundred times before, but he always enjoyed telling them as much as she did listening to them.

"Shouldn't you be getting down to the Precinct?"

She looked at the clock and still had 45 minutes.

"You right, Chief!" she said. "Nick, I've been thinking. Why don't you let me move in with you? I know I can get out of my lease. And you have all this room. Please!"

Nick looked down at the beautiful doe. She looked just like Judy had when he first met her. The purple eyes, the grey and white fur, and the same smile. How could he say no?

"Do you need any help?"

"Nick!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

Nick returned the hug and felt that twinge in chest again. It had come and gone over the last week or so. Well, his annual physical was next week and he'd ask the doctor about it then. She released him and he showed her to the door. Then he went back to kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. It would nice to live with a beautiful bunny again. He missed Judy so much and the cancer taken her so quickly. For the last few weeks he'd brought her home and hired a nurse to stay full time. He thought back.

* * *

"Nick, please come now," the nurse said.

The nurse waited by the door and Nick sat on her bed. Judy reached up and stroked his head. He lay down beside her and put his head on her pillow. She continued to stroke him. Eventually he heard her breathing slow and finally come to an end. But her hand still rested on his head. He lay there for a long time and wept.

* * *

Nick felt tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away. He looked at the clock. It was time for his daily walk. He stretched and went outside. It was a beautiful day and inspected the lawn. Maybe next week he'd cut it and Judith could help him too. He wondered why she hadn't found some handsome buck yet. Oh well she was still young and still had time. He went down the steps and walked along the street like he'd done hundreds of times before. Friends and neighbors waved as he passed by and he did the same. When he got back home he was tired. He lay down on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of that last day with his beautiful bunny. When she died he felt that the pain of loss again.

When he woke he looked around and he lay on the ground in a forest. It looked like the forests around BunnyBurrow. They had spent time there many times on vacations and he always enjoyed it. He stood and brushed the grass and leaves off his fur. Looking closer he found that there wasn't any gray in it! He also hadn't any clothes on either. For a moment he flashed backed to the Naturalist Club. He thought Judy's face and laughed. Then he dropped to all fours was just a fox. He came to a stream and looked down. He was young! He looked like he had long before he'd met Judy.

"Nick!"

He startled. It sounded just like her.

"Nick!"

Then he saw her and she was rushing toward him. She flew into his arms and he hugged her. The familiar smell and the same gray and white fur! It was her! His bunny! His Angel!


End file.
